Orange Pikmin (OP)
(This is a custom character, it is not owned by Nintendo. Pikmin in general is however.) Description Orange Pikmin (also known as Carrot Pikmin or OP) is an Orange Pikmin with a flame on the end of his stem. He uses fire carrots as weapons. He has carrot swords (As shown in the picture), carrot knives which he can throw, and carrot bombs that slowly burn down after being thrown until they explode. Orange Pikmin normally keeps carrots with him to use. When in dire circumstances, he can activate his Carrot Power, allowing him to punch the ground to make a number of carrots sprout up around him. He can control these sharp carrots with hand movements to make platforms or to swarm enemies. This gives him a great advantage over the flow of battle, although while doing this he must sheath his carrot sword, making him vulnerable if someone manages to sneak up to him. He sometimes carries two carrot swords at once, and his most powerful single attack is to combine many carrots into a single giant carrot that he can stand on. He can fly around on this carrot and fall from the sky, smashing anything he hits. Orange Pikmin is ambitious, and will not hesitate to destroy anyone who may keep him from doing whatever it is he is ambitous to do. He prefers to remain neutral in most situations, pouncing on opportunity when the time is right. Whatever that means. Personality Characteristics Orange Pikmin is usually calm, although he can have sudden outbursts of exaggerated anger. When all else fails, he will simply try to strike fear into the hearts of others to socially disarm them. He's also pretty serious, but tends to make funny jokes. Childhood Orange Pikmin was one of the most basic (and one of the oldest) Pikmin. Over time, he become fascinated with carrots, that resembled him so much. He eventually learned to control them with his mind and use fire carrots to battle. Being the base Orange Pikmin, he felt he should lead all other Pikmin, turning him into a hermit that plans in silence.. Quotes *I refuse. *HYPER. *''Carrot Power!!'' *''I find that amazing.'' *''!!!!!'' *''I'm going to kill you.'' *''OH MY GOD.'' *''HOW COULD JIGGLYPUFF KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A PIKMIN I HATE YOU AND HOPE YOU DIE SLOWLY FOR BEING SUCH A HORRIBLE FAILURE! What's for dinner?'' *''Boing.'' *''I miss PR.'' Other Author The author of Orange Pikmin is.... Orange Pikmin. This is his only custom character. OP is the fourth oldest member at PL and had had joined PR much earlier than anyone else currently at PL except for Captain Olimar, Weebl/Bob and Philmin. Other Info *Orange Pikmin (himself) does not like soda, mints, oranges, licorice, or many kinds of pizza. He also almost never watches TV. He will soon be a billionaire on his private island after making tons of money in the video game industry. *Orange Pikmin can't seem to get along with Hyper Pikmin. Category:Custom Pikmin Characters